


Victory and Loss

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Thorongil's victory at sea. A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Thorongil kicked the stone. 

'If I stay,' he thought, 'I will continue to damage Denethor's place in Gondor. Ecthelion is foolish when it comes to his son. Denethor tries, does everything he can to obey him, and yet he turns to me for council. I will never earn Denethor's trust. And trust me he must, for he will be my Steward if things come to pass as Elrond sees them.' He sighed. 

'My heart is happy here. I love his son. I love him. And Finduilas and Indis could not be more courteous. If I leave now, if I do not return to Minas Tirith, perhaps Ecthelion will turn to Denethor and use him. This parting would be most painful. I love Minas Tirith, her people. Would I be abandoning them? Nay, it is more important that I not abandon Denethor. The longer I stay in Gondor, the deeper grows Ecthelion's attachment to me, the deeper grows the rift between Denethor and myself. I cannot let this continue. How will I tell them? Nay, there is nothing to say. I will leave a note and go. Bitter is this time.' 

He kicked another stone. 'This is not what I planned.'


End file.
